Yin, Yang, Love
by Jay-The-Cheetah
Summary: Yin has been having the same nightmare for weeks. When she tells Yang about her nightmares and when they started happening, all hell breaks loose. Will Yang accept what has happened to Yin or will he hate her for it?
1. Chapter 1

"YIN-CINERATE."

"YANG-ERANG."

"TRANSFOOMATE."

"FOONADO."

Cries were heard throughout the dojo as the twin rabbits, Yin and Yang practiced their moves. Yin is a pink girl bunny with blue eyes and Yang was a blue boy rabbit with violet eyes. They were both 16 years old. Yin abandoned her dojo shirt when she was 14. Now, she wore a blue shirt that had pink hearts on it and a pair of blue jeans. Yang wore a violet hoodie with black hearts and a baggy pair of pants. Behind them, an old panda was watching them. His name was Yo. He wore only a sash tied around his midriff. His violet eyes whipping back and forth looking at both his students as they blasted every training dummy.

"Hi *bawk bawk*, Yin," a loud voice yelled, causing Yin to miss a dummy heading towards her.

"Aw, pellets," Yin said right before the dummy crashed into her.

"Hi, Coop," Yin sighed, rubbing the new bump on her head.

"That's enough training for today; I got to go take a nap," Yo yawned.

"Bye, Yin," Yang said, smiling ear to ear. He knew his sister was going to get him for this later. But it was worth it. Yang ran off and hid behind a tree to see what will happen.

"So *bawk*, Yin, do you *bawk bawk* want *bawk* to go on *bawk bawk* a *bawk* date with *bawk bawk* me," Coop asked.

Yang was overcome with a bad case of the giggles. He turned away to calm down his laughter, his ears straining to here Yin's response. However, he heard something that made his stomach lurch. The sound of nails dragging across bare bark, and it was right above him. Yang looked up and did a double take. Standing on a branch six feet above him was Yuck. Yuck was a green boy rabbit with amber eyes. He was created by Yin's bossiness and Yang's aggression. Yuck recently started wearing a pair of baggy shorts. Yuck's fanged teeth were bared as he watched Yin and Coop.

"Fine, Coop," Yin sighed, "I'll go on one date with you."

A big smile spread across Coop's beak. "Thanks, *bawk* Yin," he said, giving Yin a big hug. Then he ran off. Yin shook her head, then turned towards the tree Yang and Yuck were hiding behind.

"I know you're back there, Yuck, come out and please listen to me," Yin whispered, loud enough for Yuck to here. The angry green rabbit jumped and landed in front of Yin. Yang waited for Yin to scream and run, but instead she just looked at Yuck with pleading eyes.

"I only agreed to go on a date with Coop because he wouldn't stop asking and it was driving me crazy. Plus I knew you were coming and it was the only way I could think of to get rid of him for a while. Please forgive me."

Yuck looked at Yin for a while, and then smiled. "How can I stay mad at you," he whispered, before leaning forward and kissing Yin on her lips. Yang chose that moment to step out from behind his tree and clear his throat.

"So, sis, when were you going to tell me about this," Yang asked, anger lacing every word.

The two rabbits jumped apart and looked at Yang. "Yin, why didn't you tell me about this jerk? You know I hate him. And what about Coop? Don't you like him?"

"That is exactly the reason I didn't tell you, and sure, I liked Coop when I first met him, but know I don't really like him. He is way too overprotective and possessive," Yin retorted.

Yuck looked at Yin with love and happiness. Yang growled, charged forward, and stuck his sword through Yuck's chest, right through his heart.

I woke up, my nightmare ending. Sweat soaked my fur and nightgown. I've been having nightmare for weeks now, ever since I found out I was pregnant with Yuck's baby. I placed a hand over my belly, as if to protect my unborn child. I've always wanted a baby, and now, I'm going to have one with my boyfriend. It was a dream come true. Unfortunatly, my dream had a major flaw in the form of Yang, my overprotective brother. I frowned, wondering what would happen if I told Yang I was going to be a mom. Not good I bet. I sighed, contemplating what to do.

"Yin, what's wrong," Yang asked, rather sleepily I might add.

"Yang, I have something to tell you. I'm going downstairs to eat. Come down in 10 minutes. And bring Master Yo


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down to the kitchen with one hand on my waist over the small bump that was forming. When I got into the kitchen, I was wondering what to eat. By the time I finally decided what I wanted to eat, Master Yo and Yang ran down the stairs. My ears were flattened against my head as they stormed into the kitchen. Master Yo was looking at me with a slightly worried expression.

"Guys," I muttered, "There is going to be little feet running around soon."

Yang looked confused while Master Yo looked happy and shocked at the same time. "I'm gonna be a grandpa," he asked. I smiled and nodded. His eyes lit up and a big smile stretched across his face.

"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDPA," he shouted and ran out of the dojo. I giggled at Yang's expression. It was a mixture of shock, disbelief, and amusement. I smiled and gave my brother a hug.

"So," he said, "Who's the father?"

My smile melted away and I backed away. How the heck was I supposed to say Yuck, the evil bunny, was my baby daddy? I looked away and quietly muttered, "Yuck."

"What?"

"Yuck."

"What?"

"YUCK," I screamed. Suddenly, my baby daddy was at my side, his furry chest exposed. Man he was so hot. I buried my nose into his dull green fur, breathing in his musky scent. I loved him. I loved every part of him. For some reason, I loved his scent the most. Sure, he didn't always take a bath, but his scent was still the best thing I have ever smelled.

"You called, my little rose," he said, making my knees feel like jelly. His voice was so sexy and deep. Darn this rabbit for making me love him. My heart pounds for him and him only. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his sweet lips. Suddenly, Yuck was punched away by a blue paw.

"Stay away from my sister," he growled.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at my brother and ran to my boyfriend. "Yang, what are you doing," I shouted.

"That jerk was trying to steal your powers," he stated.

"No he wasn't," I snapped. How could my brother be so stupid?

"How did this happen," Yang whispered, angrily, "How did you get involved with him?"

"Hey look," I said, "A flashback."

**Flashback**

_I walked onto the stage, my steps shaky. I'm going to kill Yang for doing this to me. I saw the last person I ever wanted to see. Yuck. He was wearing a black jacket with spikes and matching gloves. I sighed and walked to the mic next to him. The first song played._

_"Livin' in my own world,  
Didn't understand,  
That anything could happen,  
When you take a chance."_

_I looked at Yuck. Who knew he had such a great voice? I bet I sound terrible next to him._

_"I never believed in,  
What I couldn't see,  
I never opened my heart,  
To all the possibilities.  
Ooh."_

_Yuck looked at me with astonishment and satisfaction. Like he knew I could sing, yet he was amazed that I was._

_"I know that something has changed  
__Never felt this way  
__And right here tonight  
This could be the  
The Start of Something New."_

_As the song continued, I stared into Yuck's amber eyes and he looked into mine. When the song ended, he leaned forward and put his forehead onto mine. He gave me a sly smirk and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked away. My heart was starting to pound as I walked off the stage, hearing Yuck starting up a new song._

_**Next Day Yuck's POV**_

_I woke up the next day, feeling relaxed and happy. I smiled and walked to my bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I remembered that I never really did. I looked at my fangs, wondering what they looked like. My mind drifted to Yin's singing. I never knew she could sing like that. She sounded like an angel. I went into a slight daydream, wondering what would happen if Yin became my girlfrend. Then, my daydream ended when I heard someone knock on my hotel door._

Flashback Interrupted

Why did it go to Yuck's Point of View, Yang asked.

"I don't know," I responded, "Just watch."

Flashback Continues

_"What the flip do you want," I shouted, angry at whoever was behind the door. I opened the door, and who should I see? Why, none other than the beautiful Yin. Wait, did I just think Yin was beautiful?_

_"What is it, Yin," I asked, a smirk on my mouth. She looked at me and leaned forward. When our noses were a centimeter apart, she stopped. My smirk died down when I realized what she was doing. Yin leaned in and brushed her lips into mine. She started to back away before I gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss. She eagerly crashed her lips on to mine. The kiss was sweeter than most candy. I loved it. Soon something brushed against my lips. It was Yin's tongue, trying to get onto my mouth. I inwardly chuckled and opened my mouth. Our tongues were involved in a heated battle, and (not only was I winning) I loved every second of it._

End Flashback Yin's POV

"Okay, okay, I don't want to know what happened next," Yang screamed, throwing down his popcorn (A/N Where did he get the popcorn). I giggled at my brother's response, then blushed when I remembered what happened next. Maybe it was a good idea for Yang to stop the flashback when he did.

"Alright, Yuck, I have a question for you," Yang said flatly.

"Ask away, my blue friend," Yuck responded.

"Will you help my sister throughout her pregnancy?"

**Cliffy. You must hate me now. By the way, I try to write more but I can't.  
Yin: Maybe its because your lazy.  
Whatever. Anyways I own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those who want to know, every now and then I will write a silly chapter to bring down the serious level a bit. I hate it when things get too serious. This is a romance/humor type of thing.**

**Yin: Why do I have to be pregnant?**

**Because they almighty Jay said so. Now go, I must say the disclaimer-**

**Mysterious cat shows up: Jay owns nothing except me, the story, and Yin's unborn child.**

**HEY, you're not supposed to be hear yet! You're introduced in the next chapter!**

**Mysterious cat: Whatever.**

Yuck looked at Yang with the utmost disgust.

"What makes you think that I would leave Yin, I FRICKIN LOVE HER, YOU EFFING IDIOT," Yuck screamed at Yang. My slightly older twin brother looked my boyfriend with surprise.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME AND WHO ARE YOU TO SAY YOU LOVE YIN? ALL THOSE TIMES YOU BROKE HER HEART WITH YOUR CARELESS ACTIONS," Yang shouted. He pulled out his bamboo sword and was ready to fight Yuck.

"STOP IT," I screamed, "YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE IDIOTS RIGHT NOW. YANG, GET OVER THE DANG PAST ALREADY. YUCK HURT ME, BUT THAT WAS BACK WHEN HE WAS AN EFFING VILLIAN."

Yang and Yuck both looked at me in surprise then looked back at each other. Yang scratched the back of his head and muttered, "Sorry, Yuck, I just don't want to see Yin get hurt again."

"It's okay, Yang," Yuck said, smiling, "I would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

I smiled. It looked like their differences were finally put aside. Hopefully. Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon?

**~Meanwhile (Normal POV)~**

"So, our pink friend has gotten herself pregnant," a dark voice whispered, "This will be good. COOP!"

"Yessir," a deep voice asked.

"I want you to go and kidnap our dear friend Yin."

"Why, sir?"

"Yin is going to have a baby."

"WHAT? BY WHO?"

"Yuck."

"Sir, can I kill our least favorite traitor?"

"By all means, Coop, by all means," the dark voice said before laughing, evilly. Coop started to laugh immediatly with him, though much more evilly.

**TBC**

**FAIL CLIFFY! But hey, another chapter is done and I am working on the next one as we speak.**

**Yin: SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY A MANIAC!**

**Ignore her, she has had a slight mental problem...**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO MY LOYAL PRISON- I mean readers! I can't believe this is Chapter 5! This is the most I have ever written!**

**Yuck: Are we meeting a new character today?**

**Why yes, Yuck, we are.**

**Yang: I know who she is! *sighs and gazes into a distance***

**Anyways, Yin say the disclaimer!**

**Yin: Jay owns no one except the idea, my unborn child, and our new charrie... :P**

Yuck is the best boyfriend ever! He totally protected me! I mean, he was so brave! Okay, here is what happened...

**~~Flashback~~**

_I was walking in the mall trying to figure out what to get for my baby, when I was suddenly pulled into a random photo booth. I was about to start kicking and screaming when I recognized the black paw with perfectly manicured claws with kitten designs on them. I turned around and glared at the black cat that had scared me._

_"STAR, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed, "You could have given me a warning before you abducted me!"_

_"But where is the fun in that?" my crazy best friend murmured, "Anyways, I think you have some explaining to do. When were you going to tell me you were having a litter?"_

_My eyes widened as I realized I had forgotten that Star had this power that allowed her to read peoples minds. Not like that sparkly weirdo from that vampire romance novel. She can understand everything she hears AND can project her thoughts for private conversations. Star's past is unknown, even to her. She just showed up one day, bruised, beaten, bleeding, and on the brink of collapsing. When she woke up the next day, she couldn't remember who she was, where she came from, or what happened to her. By the way, in case you want to know, Star is a black cat with a white star-shaped mark over one of her brilliant crimson eyes._

_"Star, I was gonna tell you when I saw you, but then you 'kidnapped me' so I forgot," I said evenly._

_"Oh well, these type of things happen. You don't have to tell me who the father is, I already know its Yuck."_

_My pink fur turned pinker. Before I could retort, a loud explosion rang through the mall. I ran out of the photo booth (how long had we been in there) with Star hot on my heels. I heard an evil laugh that turned into very loud coughing. What type of lameo villain is this?_

_"Whew, I gotta stop laughing like that. Anyways, YIN, SURRENDER TO ME OF FACE THE WRATH OF CARL, THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD!"_

_Well that explained a lot. I barely even had enough time to think that before Carl levitated me fifteen feet above the ground._

_"YIN," Star screamed when she saw me._

_"So, Yin, do you surrender to me or would you rather face your imminent doom?"_

_"What makes you think I would surrender to a pipsqueak like you?"_

_Carl turned red before letting me fall. I just closed my eyes because I knew I couldn't use my Woo Foo powers. However, I didn't hit the ground (obviously) instead I came into contact with soft, furry arms. I opened my eyes to find myself looking into flashing amber orbs. Yuck didn't look very happy to see Carl attacking a mall._

_"Star," he growled, his eyes never leaving mine._

_"Yes, Yuck?" my best friend snarled._

_"Carl tried to hurt Yin didn't he?"_

_"Yesss..."_

_"Should we teach a lesson?"_

_"...I thought you'd never ask, my good friend."_

_Yuck sat me down on an undamaged bench and started helping Star beat the living daylights out of Carl. The poor cockroach didn't stand a chance. I learned to two things: 1) Never leave the dojo while I am preggars and 2) Star and Yuck are a very powerful combination._

**Wow, finally. I know some of you hate me right now. By the way, if I finish this story, I may write one about Star. What do you think about that Star?**

**Star: I think it is a great idea, Jay.**

**Yin: Why are you so lazy?**

**I had writers block and strep throat and still recovering from both. Don't blame me.**

**Yang: Review, it shows that you care...**


	6. Author's Note

**HELP ME, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY, I NEED YOU TO SEND SOME IDEAS CAUSE I AM FRESH OUT! I don't want to rush this story so I need you all to use your brains and send me a review with your ideas. If I like your idea, one of your OCs will guest star in later chapters. Be sure to list your OC's personality, history, weapon of choice, and appearance. If you want me to continue, send me reviews! I NEED THE HELP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank those of you that have sent reviews to help me. I want to congragulate Stormfox90 and Aquas DragoNight for giving me the two best ideas. Since I couldn't decide, I combined them both. Aquas DragoNight, if you have an OC you want me to use, write about them in a review, please.**

**Yin: I guess I get-*mouth is covered by Yang and Yuck***

**Yang: Don't spoil the surprise.**

**Yuck: Jay doesn't own me, Yin, Yo, Yang, or anyone else. Storm is the property of Stormfox90. Star actually belongs to Jay.**

Coop POV

~7 months later~

Finally, it is time for my plan to begin. See, the Night Idiot I 'work for' wants me to capture Yin for her baby. I want her for my own reasons. I walked up to the dojo wearing a hoodie covering my face, a voice decoder, and a pair of pants. I thought everything would go smoothly when I walked up to the door.

"Yin, I'm going to the store, you want anything," a very familiar and infuriating voice yelled, heading towards the door.

"Can you get me watermelon, pickles, ice cream and peanut butter," my angel's voice yelled.

"Okay," Yuck yelled before walking out the front door. Walking right into me.

"Oh, hey, sorry 'bout that," he apologized, "Didn't see you there."

"It is okay," I growled.

Yuck narrowed his eyes. "You sure you're okay? I know I'm big, and buff."

"Oh, please," I sneered, "You can not hurt me."

"Wanna bet?"

Before I knew what happened, Yuck punched me in my face, making my hood fall over. I growled before making Fists of Flames. I punched Yuck hard enough for him to go through a wall. He continued to crash threw a few stuff before slamming into a tree. Amazingly, he was still conscious. I walked over to him and grabbed his tall, floaty ears.

"Yin is mine, you worthless piece of trash, and don't you forget it."

I slammed his head into the tree, knocking him out. I turned around and walked in to the dojo.

Yin POV

I heard a loud crash and ran downstairs. I was at the last stair when I felt a small pain. I ignored it and ran into the living room. Standing right in front of a hole in the wall, was Coop. He looked like a bad guy again, yet I didn't feel any effects of the crush I used to have on it.

"Hello, Yin," he whispered, "You're coming with me."

He walked over to where I stood, frozen and grabbed my arm. Suddenly, I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and started kicking and screamed for somebody, anybody, to help me. Coop delievered(sp?) a strong right hook to my skull, knocking me out.

"Sleep tight, my pregnant little princess," the stupid chicken muttered to me.

Coop POV

I had succeeded, I got my girl. Mine. Not Yuck's. I was trying to decide if I should go to Night Idiot's place, or my own. Night Idiot's house because he may want to get the Magic or Might of Woofoo from the baby. Probably killing it, but why should I care? I could give Yin better kids than Yuck's. I was halfway to the Night Idiot's when I was attacked.

"STORMADO," a female's voice cried. A small but powerful tornado smashed into me, knocking Yin out of my hands (A/N wouldn't they be wings?) and into the paws of a very beautiful gray fox with light-brown hair. There was a sky-blue streak in it. Her mint-green eyes were glaring at me.

"Hello," I said, smoothly, "Who are you?"

The vixen growled at me. She is totally into me. "My name is Storm and I'll be the one kicking your butt from here to kingdom come."

Storm gently set Yin down and pulled out a cool Nariko Katana. The blade was shaped like a thunderbolt. I laughed before clucking, "Do you think you can beat me? A Level 5 Woofoo Warrior?"

"Do you think you can beat a Level 3 Woofoo Assassin Warrior?"

"Woofoo Assassin Warrior?"

"Highly trained Woofoo Warriors trained to be assassins. A Level 1 Woofoo Assassin Warrior is as strong as two Level 3 Woofoo Warriors."

"Are you the strongest?"

"No, our strongest disappeared a long time ago. She was a Level 10. Her assassin name was Goku, because of her stealth. Her real name was Hoshi. Hoshi was my best friend and why am I telling you this? Prepare to die."

Storm was attacking me so fast that I could barely keep up. Sometimes, she would use Magic, but she fought with Might. I knew she liked me.

Star POV

I was angry. No, wait I take that back, I WAS PISSED! Someone has taken off with my best friend and knocked out my fellow apprentice. Someone's going to die when I got my claws on them. And I don't intend on going easy on them.

"Yuck," I hissed, "Are you sure they went this way?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Star," the soon-to-be Father replied, "Can you slow down? I can't keep up!"

"I will slow down when Yin and her litter is safe. No sooner. Now come on you little slowpoke, we're near Yin."

I picked up my pace, racing through the trees like a demon. Yuck was panting behind me, desperatly trying to keep up. My sensitive ears picked up the sounds of someone being whooped. My nose detected the scent of Coop and a female that smelled familiar. Soon I jumped into a clearing where Coop was being beaten by a familiar looking fox. Looking around, I spotted Yin next to a rather large oak.

"Star, is that you?" she called, wincing.

"Yes, are you okay," I demanded, crouching next to her. Yin suddenly stiffened up and screamed. A quick sniff told me that her babies were about to be born. Crud.

Storm POV

This bird was incredibly easy to beat. He didn't even fight back. I was about to slice off his head when I heard the pink bunny scream. I pulled back a fist and smashed it into the bird's beak. Since I put most of my power into that punch, he went flying into the sky. (A/N If you want a mental picture, think of Jessie, James, and Meowth 'blasting off') I turned around but paused as I saw the person sitting next to the bunny. I thought she was dead...

**Who do you think Storm thinks Star is? Anyways, thank you all for being patiant *dodges random chairs* I made this chapter extra long for my faithful reviewers.**

**Star: Who is Storm and why is she so familiar?**

**You'll figure it out. I hope Storm wasn't too bad, Stormfox90. By the way, get an account, you have good ideas. And a active imagination. So, I need 30 reviews before continuing.**

**Yuck and Yin: BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO*insert epic drumroll*CHAPTER 8 OF YIN, YANG, LOVE!**

**Yin: Please help us, I'm hungry-**

**Yang: I'm thristy-**

**Yuck: I'm sleepy...**

**Star: Jay owns nothing except me, the Triplets, and the plotline. Storm belongs to Stormfox90.**

Star POV

Crap, Yin's gone into labor. And I'm pretty sure I may not be able to help her with this. I looked around at the closest person. It was Yuck and he had fainted, as soon as Yin started to scream. I looked at my crush, Yang. He was hyperventilating. Seriously, what's with boys and freaking out during a child birth. Shaking my head, I turned to the only female that wasn't screaming, that familiar fox.

"Hey, you," I called out to her, "Come over her and help me with these kits."

Before she could respond, Yin screamed, "GET THESE THINGS OUTTA ME!"

The fox immediately ran to my other side. Soon I could see a head. The fox whispered soothing words into Yin's floaty ear. How does that thing stay on her head all the time? Anyways, I had a small baby bunny with solid black fur. I lifted by hand and shot two concentrated balls of energy at Yuck and a fainted Yang.

"Yuck," I snapped, "Take your daughter and keep her warm."

"D-d-daughter," the ex-villian sputtered as he took the girl from my arms.

"Yes, now Yang, get ready, the next on is yours."

Said blue rabbit nodded and got ready. Soon a big boy rabbit with sunkissed fur was born. I handed him to Yang and got myself ready for the last kit. Instead of a head, however, I saw two little rabbit feet. This is not going to end well. I froze in fear, remembering something from my unknown past, before grabbing the baby's feet and gently pulling him out. Whoops, I meant her. She was so beautiful and so delicate that I just couldn't keep from putting her in my arms. Thats when I realized something, she wasn't breathing.

Yuck POV

I held my firstborn in my arms while watching Star deliver my last baby girl. I watched with shocked amusement as Star held her. My best female friend suddenly tensed and looked on the verge of a panic attack. She use her own claws to cut into her shoulder and Yin's.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, so as to not wake the kids or their exhausted mother.

"A blood promise," she whispered back, her voice holding none of its usual cheerfulness.

"Why?"

"She's not breathing and I won't let her die, not another one."

I said nothing as she used the still fresh blood to draw complicated drawings on my little girl's body. Star looked at the fox and nodded. Both stood over the little bunny on the ground.

"Hiiringuenerugii," they both whispered, green light wrapping around my daughter. I stumbled back not knowing what to expect.

"KOWARETA SENSHI O IYASU," they both screamed, as the light turned blue before I was forced to cover my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw a happy Star cuddling my giggling daughter. She was still small, but she now showed hidden power. My daughter still had bunny traits but she now had a cute fox tail and her eyes and ears were now more cat-like. I looked at Yang at the same moment he looked at me.

"Looks like we have three superpowered rabbit/bunny kids on our hands," I chuckled, "What do you think we should do?"

"Protect them and hope they don't kill us during a temper tantrum," Yang replied.

I chuckled before realizing that they could kill us. I just started to walk back to the dojo. This was going to be hectic.

**~~Timeskip 7 years~~**

Yin POV

Where did they get off to now? Its time for bed. I closed my eyes and sensed for their energy like Hoshi taught me to. Ah ha, hiding in the bathroom again, eh? Well I get 'em into bed, whethor they want to or not. I stormed into the bathroom and opened up the pantry underneath the bathroom sink.

"Found you," I exclaimed, scaring the inhabitants. They each tried to escape. I caught Night as she tried to climb around my right shoulder and Sun as he crawled towards my left. Little Rain was just standing in front of me, knowing she was going to get caught.

"Why don't you guys want to go to bed?"

"We want to train more especially Kitsune no ame."

"Shut up, Nichi usagi, I am actually tired, I train harder than you do."

"You shut up, Kitsune-baka-"

Taiyoo realized his mistake too late as Night rammed into him. Rain whimpered and ran out the room. Yakan chased after her slightly younger and distraught sister. I turned on my only son and glared at him.

"Why did you say that to your sister? You know how sensitive she is about her looks."

"I know, Ma, it just slipped out. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I was just teasing her."

"You can't say something like that to her, she already feels like she is posing, ever since Hoshi and Storm went back to their headquarters. Because of the fact that she doesn't look like me or your father, wherever he disappeared off to, she doesn't even think I'm her real mom."

"Oh man, I really messed things up this time, didn't I?"

"Just go and apologize, and promise to never call her Kitsune-baka or anything like that."

"Can I call her Fokkusu shimai?"

"Of course."

Yakan POV

_Poor imouto,_ I thought, _You shouldn't let Taiyoo get to you like that._

"Sukoshi kitsune shimai, don't let what Nichi usagi said get to you," I whispered, comforting the bunny/fox/cat hybrid. Her whimpers slowed to a stop. I gently stroked her cat-like ears. Ame started to purr like a motor. She curled up with her head resting in my lap. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, ruining the peaceful atmosphere I tried so hard to create. I stomped over to the door and opened. Imagine my surprise when I saw my slightly younger brother standing at the door. I just stood there and gaped at him, something very uncharacteristic of me.

"Hey, Yakin kango-shi, can I see Kitsune no ame? I have something I want to say to her."

"Are you trying to hurt her again?"

"No, I just want to see my Fokkusu shimai."

My eyes went wide as I stared at the sunkissed rabbit in front of me. I smiled at him and nodded him into the room.

"Kage no shimai, who is at the door?"

"Its Nichi usagi and he wants to talk."

"*sigh*Bring him in."

"Um, Ame, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just teasing you. I didn't know the effect my words would have on you, so sorry, Fokkusu shimai."

Ame shocked her bigger brother by giving him a hug and whispering, "Arigato gozaimasu, Nichi usagi."

**~~Meanwhile~~**

"Hmm, I do believe I have a new way of regaining power that was once mine. The prophecy is finally starting to come true. Heheheh."

**_THE END(?)_**

**I know many of you are going to hate me for doing this but I already have part 2 planned out.**

**Yin: I'M NOT PREGNANT ANYMORE! And I have three beautiful kids.**

**By the way, I need some characters for part to, has to include Name: Age: Rank: Level: Powers: Bio: Personality: and What the like to wear. Just post it in a review. Again sorry for doing this but the era of Yin, Yang, Love has ended and the era of Night, Sun, Rain will soon begin. TTFN( tata for now)**


End file.
